This invention relates to finger/toe nail clipper accessories that are used to contain nail clippers, and more specifically to an accessory which is used to contain a finger/toe nail clipper and to receive and contain the finger and toe nail clippings ejected by the finger/toe nail clipper.
The conventional finger/toe nail clipper is used to receive a finger or toe nail portion and clip the portion thereby producing finger or toe nail clippings. When the finger or toe nail is clipped the clippings are ejected out away from the finger/toe nail clipper. Once ejected the clippings are generally dispersed about the area in which the finger or toe nails are being clipped. These clippings tend to be small and difficult to retrieve once ejected from the finger/toe nail clipper.
Attempts have been made in the past to contain these clippings once they are ejected by the finger/toe nail clipper. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,090 issued to Grassi shows a nail clipper catcher for receiving the nail clippings as they are clipped from ones fingers or toe nails. The Grassi structure is unsatisfactory because it requires a special nail clipper to be used with the structure.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,929 issued to Min shows a nail clipper having a shifting receptacle which shifts back and forth in between the upper and lower members of the finger nail clipper. The Min structure is unsatisfactory since it does not conform to all finger and toe nail clippers and also can shift back and forth, thus accidentally releasing the finger or toe nail clippings.
Still another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,430 issued to Allen showing a Nail Clipper Handle and Clipper Catcher which surrounds the entire nail/toe clipper and catches the clippings. The Allen structure is unsatisfactory due to its bulky and large structure.
Numerous finger/toe nail clippers receptacles have been patented but have not been utilized since they where either too bulky, did not function properly or were too expensive to manufacture and sell.